[unreadable] One aim of this project is to develop a protocol to optimize the design of peritoneal dialysis catheter systems for use in the treatment of end-stage renal disease. These optimized systems will provide higher in-flow and out-flow rates, with low velocity jets and minimal potential for catheter migration, vent obstruction & blockage and peritonitis. Another aim of this project is to develop working prototypes of the catheter in order to validate the design and simulation results. We will extensively test the ability of the prototypes to generate high flow rates under physiologic pressure conditions with minimal patient discomfort. Specifically, in this project, we aim to: 1) Build a basic design prototype and experimentally test it in an in vitro setup to characterize performance. 2) Set up a computational model of the flow through the catheter in order to understand the effects of design parameters on the flow patterns under given boundary conditions. Incorporate information gained from the in vitro studies into modeling studies to enhance modeling approach. 3) Use the results and lessons of above experiments and modeling to develop the next-level of designs. 4) Initiate preliminary tests of the new prototypes to evaluate enhanced performance relative to the basic design. [unreadable] [unreadable]